The Boss
by Hatake Aria
Summary: Boss, dia adalah atasan kita. Orang yang menggaji kita. Setiap perkataan nya bagaikan perintah yang harus dipatuhi. Dan tambahan … Boss, dia adalah orang yang bisa merusak masa depanku (warn : Fem Naruto)
1. Chapter 1

**The Boss**

Boss, dia adalah atasan kita

Boss, dia adalah orang yang menggaji kita

Boss, setiap perkataan nya bagaikan perintah yang harus dipatuhi

Dan tambahan …

Boss, dia adalah orang yang bisa merusak masa depanku

.

.

Naruto menatap selembar surat yang baru keluar dari mesin printernya, gadis bersurai pirang tersebut membaca kembali surat yang telah di-print nya, takut jika ada kesalahan ketikan yang dilakukannya. Ia kemudian mengambil pena dan menandatangani surat tersebut.

"Yosh, sempurna" gumamnya pelan

Naruto mengambil map kosong yang ada di laci meja kerjanya, kemudian memasukkan selembar surat tersebut ke dalam map. Gadis bersurai pirang tersebut sedikit menggeser kursinya, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan dimana Ia akan memberikan surat tersebut.

Naruto kini berdiri di depan sebuah pintu bertuliskan 'Direktur Utama' perlahan Ia menelan ludahnya, sungguh rasanya sangat berat saat jemari mungilnya harus mengetuk pintu berwarna mahoni tersebut, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Ia membutuhkan tanda tangan seseorang yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Perlahan Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu tersebut.

Tok, tok

Belum terdengar jawaban dari dalam ruangan tersebut, Naruto menghela nafasnya pelan. Sekali lagi gadis bersurai pirang tersebut mengetuk pintu ruangan sang Direktur Utama.

Tok, tok

"Masuk"

Naruto segera membuka pintu perlahan saat mendengar jawaban dari dalam ruangan, perlahan kedua sapphire nya menangkap sosok pria bersurai raven yang sedang fokus pada dokumen-dokumen yang ada diatas mejanya.

"Ehm" Naruto berdehem pelan yang sukses menarik atensi sang pria bersurai raven tersebut.

"Ah, Naruto, ada apa?" ujarnya seraya meletakkan kembali dokumen yang sedari tadi dibacanya, oniksnya menatap lurus pada gadis yang kini sudah duduk dihadapannya

"Ano, Uchiha-san, maaf mengganggu, saya hanya ingin menyerahkan surat pengajuan cuti saya" ujar Naruto seraya memberikan map yang sedari tadi dibawanya kepada Sasuke

Bukannya mengambil map yang disodorkan Naruto padanya, Sasuke malah menopangkan dagunya pada kedua tangannya, matanya sedikit menyipit menatap gadis bersurai pirang tersebut.

"Kamu mau kemana?" ujarnya dengan nada sing song, yah terkadang Sasuke memang tidak terlalu bersikap formal pada sekretarisnya yang sudah bekerja bersamanya selama setahun belakangan ini

Naruto menelan ludahnya kasar, sungguh Ia sangat takut untuk mengatakannya pada sang boss.

"Saya ingin mengambil cuti untuk menikah pak, jadi saya ingin menghabiskan seluruh jatah cuti tahunan saya untuk pernikahan sekaligus honeymoon" ujar Naruto seraya menundukkan wajahnya, terlalu malu untuk menatap pria bersurai raven yang berada di depannya.

Perkataan Naruto sontak membuat kedua oniks Sasuke melebar sempurna, sayang hal tersebut luput dari penglihatan Naruto karena gadis itu masih betah menundukkan wajahnya.

"Apa, menikah?" Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada keterkejutannya

Langsung saja pria itu mengambil map yang tadi diberikan Naruto padanya, kemudian membuka nya kasar. Oniksnya membaca kata demi kata yang ada di surat tersebut.

"Bulan depan? Tidak bisa, aku tidak mengizinkan mu"

Kali ini giliran kedua sapphire Naruto yang melebar sempurna, bahkan sangking terkejutnya dengan jawaban yang keluar dari bibir sang boss, gadis itu tercengang, bahkan mulutnya sampai ternganga.

"Pak, bagaimana bisa anda tidak memberiku izin, aku bahkan sudah menyewa gedung pernikahan dan hari ini aku akan ke percetakan untuk mengambil undangan ku yang sudah siap"

"Batalkan!" ujarnya seraya menyerahkan kembali map tersebut pada Naruto

"Pak .." Naruto menatap tak percaya pada Sasuke, bagaimana bisa boss nya ini setega itu pada dirinya

"Namikaze Naruto, bulan depan itu kita ada meeting dengan Perusahaan Nara di Kyoto selama seminggu, kau lupa atau pura-pura lupa? Kemudian lanjut presentasi dengan Sabaku Group minggu depannya lagi, jadwal kita sangat padat"

"Tapi, kan masih ada Sakura pak, anda lupa, anda punya dua sekretaris disini"

"Sakura tidak bisa ikut jika perjalanan dinas keluar kota, kau lupa kalau anaknya masih berumur 10 bulan?"

Naruto menggerutu pelan, Ia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, jika seperti ini maka Ia tidak punya pilihan lain, selain ..

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya mengundurkan diri" ujarnya mantap

Sasuke menatap kedua sapphire yang sedang menatapnya tanpa keraguan, sepertinya gadis didepannya benar-benar serius dengan keputusannya. Sekilas muncul sebuah seringai yang terukir di bibir nya.

"Sepertinya kau memang benar-benar pelupa Namikaze Naruto, kau masih mempunyai ikatan dinas selama 6 bulan lagi, itu artinya jika dirimu mengundurkan diri sekarang artinya kau sudah siap untuk menerima penalty sesuai kontrak kerja yang kau tanda tangani di awal"

Naruto menatap horror kearah Sasuke, bagaimana bisa Ia lupa dengan penalty itu, Oh tidak, Ia tidak akan mungkin mau mengeluarkan uang jutaan yen untuk sebuah perusahaan yang sudah kaya seperti Uchiha Corp ini.

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya, Ia menatap sebal kepada sang boss, ingin rasanya Ia meneriaki boss nya tersebut, menjambak surai raven nya hingga rontok. Sedangkan Sasuke, Ia menatap Naruto masih dengan seringai yang tercetak di bibirnya.

Naruto mengambil map yang tadi dibawanya dengan kasar, Ia tidak peduli saat sang boss menatapnya heran, mungkin sang boss berpikir _'berani sekali gadis ini?'_ Ia kemudian berjalan menuju pintu kemudian membantingnya dengan kasar.

Blam,

Sasuke menatap pintu ruangannya dengan kedua oniksnya yang telah membulat sempurna.

"Dasar gadis itu" gumamnya pelan.

Naruto meletakkan map yang dibawanya dengan kasar diatas meja nya, sebelum akhirnya Ia terduduk di lantai, bahkan gadis itu tidak peduli lagi jika nantinya rok nya akan kotor atau tindakannya akan menarik atensi Sakura yang berada diruangan sebelahnya yang hanya dibatasi sebuah dinding kaca.

"Huaaaa ,,,, " akhirnya pecah tangis Naruto, bahkan gadis itu menangis layaknya anak kecil yang tidak dibelikan mainan oleh orangtuanya

Dengan suara tangis yang sebesar itu, tentunya Sasuke yang berada didalam ruangan nya dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara tangis Naruto. Tapi Sasuke berusaha menulikan telinganya, lagipula Ia punya alasan lain mengapa Ia tidak mengizinkan sekretarisnya itu untuk cuti.

"Huuuaaaaa , Sai-kun"

.

######

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kihimoto

Story by : Hatake Aria


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Sai dengan telaten mengusap air mata yang keluar dengan derasnya dari kedua sapphire Naruto, kembali, Ia menarik beberapa lembar tissue dari kotak yang ada diatas meja sofa nya.

"Huaaaa"

Lagi, sudah hampir satu jam Sai mendengar tangisan Naruto yang saat ini sedang berada di Apartemen miliknya

"Sayang, sudahlah, berhenti menangis" Sai kembali mencoba membujuk sang kekasih untuk berhenti menangis

Tangisan Naruto langsung terhenti, Ia mengambil tissue yang tadinya digunakan Sai untuk menghapus airmata nya.

"Kau tidak sedih sama sekali Sai? Kau sebenarnya mau menikah denganku atau tidak sih?" Naruto memandang sebal kepada kekasihnya seraya mengelap cairan yang sedikit keluar dari hidungnya

Oke, sekarang Sai menjadi serba salah, kalau dia ikut menangis seperti Naruto maka nantinya dirinya akan disebut lelaki cengeng, nah sekarang saat dirinya mencoba untuk bersikap dewasa malah dibilang tidak sayang pada sang kekasih. Yap, pria selalu salah dimata wanita.

"Ah, tentu saja bukan begitu sayang" Sai mengelus surai pirang sang kekasih

"Tentu saja aku juga ikut sedih" lanjutnya lagi

"Tapi kau tidak sesedih saat blue print mu basah terkena air?" ujar Naruto dengan nada merajuknya

Shimura Sai, sang arsitek muda kita hanya bisa mengusap kasar wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Itu berbeda sayang, kau sendiri tahu kan kalau itu blue print yang harus kuserahkan ke esokan harinya, kumohon kau harus bisa membedakan antara panik dan sedih sayang"

Naruto hanya bisa mem-pout kan bibir nya mendengar jawaban Sai.

"Sayang .." Sai kemudian meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipi chubby milik sang kekasih

"Tentu saja aku sedih karna harus menunda pernikahan kita, tapi kamu sendiri tahu kan aku tidak suka jika harus terlibat masalah hukum dengan Uchiha Corp itu, lagipula aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran boss mu itu"

"Benar kan, aku juga tidak tau apa yang ada dipikiran Uchiha Sasuke itu, bagaimana bisa dia tidak memberiku izin untuk cuti, aku sudah jelaskan padanya bahwa aku izin cuti untuk menikah, menikah loh Sai"

Tiba-tiba Naruto bangkit dari sofa, membuat kedua tangan Sai yang semula memegang kedua pipinya terlepas. Sai hanya menatap heran sang kekasih yang berjalan mondar mandir di depannya.

"Kau tahu apa yang dikatakannya Sai?"

Ehmm, Naruto berdehem pelan.

"Namikaze Naruto, bulan depan itu kita ada meeting dengan Perusahaan Nara di Kyoto selama seminggu, kemudian lanjut presentasi dengan Sabaku Group minggu depannya lagi, jadwal kita sangat padat" ujarnya meniru suara sang Direktur, Uchiha Sasuke

"Padahal aku sudah bilang bahwa aku sudah menyewa gedung untuk pernikahan kita Sai, dan juga undangannya sudah siap dicetak, tapi dia tetap tidak mengizinkan ku cuti"

"Aarrghhh" Naruto hanya bisa menjerit frustasi seraya memegang kepala bersurai pirangnya tersebut

Sai menarik lengan Naruto, memaksa sang kekasih untuk kembali duduk disampingnya.

"Aku tidak keberatan kok jika harus menunggu 6 bulan lagi, setelah itu kau bisa mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaan mu, kemudian menjadi Nyonya Shimura yang hanya mengurus rumah dan anak-anak kita kelak" ujarnya dengan seyuman yang selalu bisa membuat Naruto merona

"Tapi bagaimana dengan gedung dan juga undangannya Sai? Oh, aku lupa, kita juga harus menghubungi Yamanaka-san"

Naruto kemudian mengambil smartphone nya yang sedari tadi diletakkannya secara asal diatas meja. Gadis bersurai pirang tersebut kemudian men-scroll kontak yang ada di smartphone nya, mencari kontak bernama Yamanaka Ino.

Sai mengambil smartphone yang dipegang Naruto, kemudian meletakkannya kembali keatas meja.

"Biar aku saja nanti yang menghubungi Ino"

Yah, Yamanaka Ino sang wedding organizer itu adalah sahabat Sai sejak kecil.

"Aku akan mengatakan padanya kalau jadwal pernikahan kita reschedule, biar dia nanti yang menghubungi pihak hotel"

"Tunggu, apa maksudmu di reschedule?" Naruto memicingkan matanya menatap sang kekasih

"Tentu saja, kita tunda sampai 6 bulan lagi"

"What?"

Jawaban Sai sontak membuat kedua sapphire Naruto melebar sempurna.

"Tidak bisa, kalau selama itu nanti .." Naruto menghentikan kata-katanya, wajahnya Ia tundukkan, kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan

"Tidak, tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi"

Sai hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya melihat tingkah tak biasa sang kekasih.

Naruto kemudian mengangkat wajahnya, kedua sapphire nya kembali menatap lurus ke arah Sai.

"Yamanaka-san akan tetap menagih biaya cancel untuk gedung dan catering"

"Kita akan bayar"

"Trus, bagaimana dengan tiket pesawat dan hotel yang sudah kita pesan untuk honeymoon kita di Jeju?"

"Tiket pesawat masih bisa kita reschedule, hotel masih bisa dibatalkan"

Naruto menatap geram kearah sang kekasih, bagaimana bisa kekasih nya ini bersikap setenang itu.

"Tapi aku ingin ke Jeju saat musim semi Sai, kau tahu aku sudah merancang untuk pernikahan kita di bulan April nanti karena mengingat itu musim semi, karena pada musim semi itu bunga canola nya sedang mekar"

Sai menghela nafasnya pelan, terkutuklah drama korea yang selama ini ditonton sang kekasih sehingga membuat kekasihnya ini begitu terobsesi pada Jeju dan bunga canola, bahkan kekasih pirang nya ini pernah berkata _'pokoknya nanti di Jeju kita harus berfoto di tengah-tengah kebun bunga canola, seperti adegan Ga Eul dan Yi Jung'_ dan Sai hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar perkataan sang kekasih.

"Kalau begitu kita pergi tahun depan nya lagi"

Bugh,

Sebuah bantal sofa mendarat di wajah tampan Shimura Sai, dan siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Namikaze Naruto sang kekasih.

"Kau sebenarnya mau menikahi aku atau tidak sih?"

Lagi, ini sudah kedua kalinya dimalam ini pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir kekasih pirangnya.

"Tentu saja aku mau sayang, tapi aku masih bisa bersabar kok sampai 6 bulan lagi" ujarnya seraya menaruh bantal yang tadi mendarat diwajah tampannya ke sisi kosong sofa

"Tapi aku yang tidak bisa menunggu"

Naruto terdiam sesaat, mencoba berfikir mencari jalan keluarnya. Sedangkan Sai, pria itu hanya bisa menatap Naruto yang tengah memasang pose berpikir ala detektif terkenal seraya memiringkan sedikit kepala nya, sebuah pose yang sangat imut untuk seorang pria seperti Shimura Sai.

Sekilas muncul seringai di bibir sang gadis bersurai pirang. Langsung saja sang gadis mengarahkan pandangannya menatap sang kekasih, Ia kemudian memegang pipi putih pucat kekasihnya dengan kedua tangannya, dan tanpa aba-aba …

Cup,

Sang gadis mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat dibibir sang pria yang sontak membuat manik kelam seorang Shimura Sai membulat sempurna.

Bukan, bukan karena ini ciuman pertama mereka, hanya saja Sai belum terbiasa dengan kelakuan Naruto yang suka tiba-tiba seperti itu.

"Pokoknya Sai, kamu hanya perlu mengikuti perkataan ku saja nanti, hal ini biar aku saja yang urus nanti, kamu cukup menghubungi Yamanaka-san saja"

Sai hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah, okeh dia sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana nanti jadinya saat Ia sudah resmi menjadi suami putri Namikaze Minato ini, sepertinya gelar _Suami Takut Istri_ akan tersemat pada dirinya.

"Ingat, pokoknya turuti saja perkataan ku nanti!"

.

######

.

TBC

Disclaimer : Masashi Kihimoto

Story by : Hatake Aria

.

Terima kasih buat semuanya yang sudah sudi memberikan komentar di fic aku yang baru ini. Mungkin para reader akan menganggap fic yg ini kok setiap chapternya pendek-pendek yah, jadi sebelum nya author mau minta maaf lagi yah karna untuk fic yang ini agak miskin plot, dan maaf kalau nanti nya tidak sesuai ekspektasi, but it's my story, so inilah cerita versi aku.

Buat yang udah ngasih review :

Maria Yeremia Watzon : oke, ini udah lanjut yah

kitsu-snl : makasih udah suka ma cerita nya

DoD Orange: untuk pairing, aku belum nentuin sih, jadi yahh … bisa jadi sama Sasuke, bisa jadi juga sama Sai, keep reading yah :)

Ayuki Hikari : well, apa pen name aku terkesan maskulin yah? -.-" let me clear, author berjenis kelamin wanita, padahal udah pake nama Aria (hahahaha)

choikim1310 : ini udah dilanjut :), well di chap depan bakal dijelasin kenapa si sasuke ngelarang Naruto buat cuti yah

yuunhi : ini udah lanjut yah

ava14 : well, sejujurnya aku aja belum pernah nonton itu film. Ide fic ini tiba-tiba aja muncul disore hari sambil nunggu jam pulang kantor (hehehehe)

Tapi untuk adegan yg Sasuke nanya "Kamu mau pergi kemana?" dengan nada sing song itu memang selalu menjadi pertanyaan Kepala Departemen aku setiap aku ajuin cuti, tapi syukurnya selalu di acc sih (hahaha) tapi kalu soal tiba-tiba cuti mau ditangguhkan itu memang pernah kejadian sama temen aku, tiba-tiba Kepala Departemennya (kebetulan kami beda department) mau meng-cancel cuti nya untung pas kita jelaskan kalau sudah urus visa, beli tiket pesawat, hotel dan bla bla .. akhirnya dikasih.

Taomio : Tamio-san berani bilangin Sasuke gila yah? nggak takut di chidori (hahaha) okeh ini udah lanjut yah

Arum Junnie : Yah, dia nggak tahu kali yah biaya sewa gedung pernikahan ituh mahal

.

.

Well, ditunggu yah review selanjutnya :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Perkenalan Karakter**

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke : 29 tahun**_

 _ **Namikaze Naruto : 27 tahun**_

 _ **Shimurai Sai : 28 tahun**_

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto menatap nanar layar macbook didepannya, sesekali dia meringis saat jemari nya menekan pelan tuts keyboard macbook nya, bahkan pemandangan kamogawa river disore hari yang bermandikan cahaya jingga tidak bisa mengubah moodnya menjadi lebih baik. Sudah 2 jam dirinya stuck didalam Kamogawa Suite Room hotel The Ritz-Carlton Kyoto ini, yang Ia berani jamin room-rate permalam nya melebihi gaji nya selama sebulan.

Naruto menghela nafasnya pelan, kembali Ia mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya ke layar macbooknya, namun belum juga sepuluh menit pikiran nya sudah jenuh kembali. Sapphire nya kemudian beralih dari layar macbook nya menatap pemandangan Kamogawa River yang tersaji di balik dinding kaca kamar, ini sudah memasuki minggu kedua bulan april, bunga sakura pun sudah mulai bermekaran disepanjang tepian sungai. Ah, seperti nya musim semi datang tepat waktu tahun ini.

Ia menghirup nafasnya perlahan dan memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk menyegarkan kembali pikirannya. Seandainya saat ini dia bersama Sai, pasti sangat menyenangkan pikirnya. Ah, bahkan hanya dengan memikirkan kekasih smiling face nya itu bisa membuat moodnya menjadi lebih baik, hingga sebuah suara menyadarkan nya dari lamunannya.

"Slide itu tidak akan selesai jika kau terus melamun seperti itu Naruto"

Refleks kedua sapphire nya langsung terbuka saat mendengar suara baritone sang boss, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto sedikit memiringkan badannya, hanya untuk melihat sang boss yang kini tengah duduk santai di atas sofa yang tak jauh dari kursi nya seraya membaca sebuah majalah bisnis.

"Slide nya tidak perlu panjang, cukup yang penting-penting nya saja yang dimasukkan, dan juga setelah itu selesai, akan aku periksa dulu" ujar Sasuke panjang lebar namun oniksnya tidak lepas dari majalah yang sedari tadi dibacanya

"Hn"

Twitch,

Perempatan siku imajiner langsung muncul di kepala sang Direktur. Hey, itu kan trade mark miliknya.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya pelan, Ia tahu sepertinya sekretarisnya ini masih marah kepadanya, sudah 2 minggu sejak Ia tidak mengizinkan sang sekretaris untuk cuti, maka sejak itulah Naruto jadi bersikap cukup dingin kepadanya, memang gadis itu menuruti semua perintahnya, namun yah seperti itu hanya akan dijawab dengan _'Hn'_ atau _'Baik Pak'_ atau _'Siap Pak'_. Hey, seharusnya dirinya lah yang boleh irit kata seperti itu.

Naruto kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke macbook yang ada didepannya, jemari nya kembali menari-nari di atas keyboard. Sedikit lagi maka slide presentasinya akan selesai.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu yang hanya di isi oleh keheningan dalam ruangan seluas 125 meter persegi tersebut. Sasuke melirik ke arah jendela kaca berukuran besar disamping kursi yang diduduki Naruto. Cahaya jingga telah berubah menjadi gelap, Ia kemudian melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya, pukul 19.00, ah sudah malam ternyata.

Perlahan Ia bangkit dari sofa yang sedari tadi di dudukinya, menaruh secara asal majalah yang sedari tadi dibacanya di atas meja. Dengan gerakan lambat Ia pun berjalan ke arah sang sekretaris, Namikaze Naruto. Tampaknya sekretarisnya ini terlalu fokus pada layar macbook nya sehingga tidak menyadari sang boss yang sudah berdiri tepat dibelakangnya.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke seraya menundukkan sedikit badannya, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah sang sekretaris

"Hya .." Naruto menjerit tertahan

Hey, siapa yang tidak akan terkejut jika tiba-tiba saja wajah boss tampan mu itu hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja dari wajahmu, bahkan Naruto dapat merasakan nafas hangat Sasuke dilehernya.

"Pak, anda membuat ku terkejut" ujar Naruto seraya memegang dada kirinya

Bukannya menjauh, Sasuke malah memiringkan kepalanya hanya untuk melihat ekspresi sang sekretaris yang menurutnya sangat .. imut.

"Ck," Sasuke hanya mendecak pelan, Ia pun kembali memalingkan wajahnya menatap macbook yang ada diatas meja

"Sudah selesai belum?"

"Ah, aku baru saja menyelesaikannya pak, anda bisa memeriksanya" ujar Naruto seraya menyodorkan macbook nya

"Tidak usah, aku akan melihatnya disini saja, coba scroll keatas"

Naruto pun menuruti perkataan sang boss, perlahan Ia men-scroll hingga slide pertama. Pelan-pelan slide itu pun berganti, sang boss masih tetap dalam posisi nya, sungguh Naruto sedikit merasa kurang nyaman dengan posisi mereka saat ini. Boss tampan nya ini terlalu dekat dengan dirinya.

Naruto menatap slide yang bertuliskan _'Terima Kasih'_.

" _Fyuh, akhirnya selesai"_ batinnya kemudian

Sasuke kembali meluruskan badannya, kemudian mengubah posisinya menjadi berada disamping Naruto.

"Materi presentasinya menurutku sudah cukup bagus, ah, tapi sepertinya kau bisa menambah kan POA kita sebelum slide terakhir"

Naruto mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, Naruto segera menambahkan POA yang sudah dibuatnya kedalam slide presetasi. Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas hanya untuk sekedar merenggangkan tubuhnya. Ia kemudian melirik sang boss yang berdiri disamping jendela kaca, sepertinya boss nya ini sedang menikmati pemandangan Kamogawa River yang tampak indah disinari lampu jalan, well jangan lupa ditambah pohon Sakura yang tumbuh berjejer di pinggiran sungai tersebut menambah keindahannya, walau hanya disinari oleh cahaya lampu jalan.

"Pak, slide presentasinya untuk besok sudah selesai" ujar Naruto membuat pandangan Sasuke kini beralih kepada dirinya

"Hm" ujarnya seraya mengangguk pelan, kemudian pandangan nya kembali Ia alihkan ke arah luar jendela

"Terus, slide untuk presentasi dengan Sabaku Group hari minggu nya juga sudah saya siapkan pak"

"Hm" Sasuke menjawab tanpa menoleh kearah Naruto sedikitpun

"Jadi, apa saya boleh tetap cuti minggu besok pak?"

Pertanyaan terakhir Naruto ternyata cukup untuk menarik atensi sang boss, lihat saja saat ini sang Direktur muda kita tengah menatap tajam ke arah gadis bersurai pirang tersebut.

"Sudah kubilang tidak bisa!"

"Tapi pak, kan kalau cuma presentasi di hari minggu besok bisa dengan Sakura pak, minggu besok kan kita presentasinya di Tokyo pak, Sakura pasti bisa pak"

Naruto tidak putus asa, Ia masih mencoba untuk bernegosiasi dengan sang boss. Seharusnya hari minggu besok adalah tanggal pernikahannya dengan Sai, memang Sai sudah menghubungi Ino untuk membatalkan sewa gedung 2 minggu yang lalu, tapi mungkin Ia bisa mengganti konsep pernikahannya menjadi garden party saja, mengingat halaman belakang rumah ayahnya cukup luas, dan pasti seorang Yamanaka Ino yang juga memiliki toko bunga itu bisa menyulap halaman belakang rumah Ayahnya menjadi tempat resepsi.

"Kan yang membuat slide presentasinya kamu Naruto, maka pastinya dirimu lah yang paling mengerti saat presentasi nanti"

"Saya bisa menjelaskan nya pada Sakura nanti"

Sasuke memicingkan matanya menatap sang sekretaris.

"Kenapa kau begitu ngotot untuk tetap cuti, bukannya kemarin kamu juga sudah bilang kalau kamu sudah membatalkan sewa gedung untuk resepsi mu"

Yah, Sasuke ingat betul saat 2 minggu yang lalu dengan wajah lesu nya Naruto mengatakan bahwa akhirnya dirinya membatalkan sewa gedung untuk resepsi pernikahannya, yang ditanggapi seringai tipis oleh Sasuke. Yah, sebisa mungkin Ia ingin menggagalkan pernikahan sang sekretaris, tidak bisa dibohonginya bahwa sebenarnya Ia menyukai sekretaris bersurai pirangnya ini, namun sayang sepertinya sang sekretarisnya ini sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

Naruto mendengus pelan seraya meremat rok nya.

"Apa anda tidak kasihan padaku pak? Bagaimana jika gara-gara ini pacarku tidak jadi menikahi aku?" ujar Naruto dengan nada merajuknya

"Kalau begitu kau tinggal cari saja lelaki lain, diluar sana masih banyak yang lebih bagus dari pacar mu itu"

"Heehh, anda kira mudah mendapatkan pria seperti dia, dia itu limited edition pak"

Oke, sekarang seorang Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar penasaran bagaimana sih rupa dari kekasih sang sekretaris pirangnya ini, pastinya tidak jauh lebih tampan dan kaya dari dirinya kan.

"Susah mencari pria yang mau menikahi perempuan seperti ku pak, dan gara-gara anda aku malah harus menunda pernikahanku, aku akan meminta pertanggung jawaban anda kalau nantinya kekasihku tidak jadi menikahi ku" keluh Naruto seraya menempelkan wajahnya diatas meja

"Kalau begitu, biar aku saja nanti yang menikahi mu"

Naruto langsung mengangkat kepalanya, menatap sang boss yang kini tengah menatap lurus kedua sapphire nya. Perlahan Ia menurunkan kedua bahunya yang tadi sempat tegang.

"Tapi aku yang tidak mau menikah dengan anda pak" ujarnya dengan nada lesu

Twitch,

Sasuke memejamkan kedua oniksnya sebentar, kemudian Ia kembali menatap sang sekretaris yang menatapnya dengan lesu. Sungguh rasanya harga dirinya sebagai seorang Uchiha benar-benar hancur saat mendengar jawaban sang sekretaris.

"Sudahlah pak berhenti bercanda, ayo kita keluar cari makan, aku sudah lapar pak" ujar Naruto seraya bangkit dari kursinya

Sasuke segera memalingkan pandangannya, hei, bagaimana bisa lamaran tak langsungnya itu malah dianggap candaan oleh sang sekretaris.

"Pak, ayo!" ujar Naruto sekali lagi saat disadarinya sang boss masih belum juga beranjak

Sasuke segera berjalan menuju pintu, melewati Naruto yang sedang sibuk dengan smartphone nya, entah siapa yang sedang di sms gadis itu, ah, mungkin dia sedang ber-chating ria dengan kekasih limited edition nya itu.

' _Sai, jangan lupa Katedral Santa Maria minggu besok ;)'_ dan send

Naruto tersenyum sesaat setelah berhasil mengirimkan pesan untuk sang kekasih, kemudian Ia pun berlari kecil mengejar sang boss yang sudah berdiri diambang pintu menunggu dirinya.

Sementara itu di tempat lain ..

Sai yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi berjalan perlahan menuju meja yang berada di dekat sofa nya. Ia mendengar smartphone nya berdering pertanda ada pesan yang masuk. Pria itu mengambil smartphone nya dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanan nya masih berusaha mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil, bahkan pria ini belum sempat untuk memakai bajunya, tapi berhubung apartemennya tidak ada orang maka bebaslah Ia berjalan kesana kemari dengan tubuh topless nya.

Perlahan sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajahnya saat Ia membaca pesan singkat kekasih pirangnya. Bukan nya membalas pesan sang kekasih, Ia malah mencari kontak bernama Yamanaka Ino dan mengetikkan sebuah pesan.

' _Ino, hari minggu, Katedral Santa Maria, tolong atur sesuai yang aku bilang kemarin'_ dan send

Sai kemudian melempar kembali smartphone nya ketas sofa. Mungkin nanti saja sebelum tidur Ia menelpon kekasih pirangnya. Ia pun segera berjalan menuju dapurnya, menyiapkan hidangan untuk makan malamnya hari ini.

.

######

.

TBC

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Story by : Hatake Aria

.

Akhirnya chapter 3 selesai

Please tolong maafkan aku kalau word nya ditiap chapter nya pendek yah, dan kalau alur nya terlalu cepat, dan kalau cerita nya tak sesuai ekspektasi (hahahaha) tapi setidaknya aku bisa update cepat kok tiap chapternya mumpung ide nya lagi nyangkut di kepala.

Wah, wah, ini kok semuanya pada curiga sama si Sai yah? Apa salah pria baik ini? -.-"

Buat para komentator :

Ayuki Hikari : ini udah lanjut yah, setidak nya agak lebih panjang dikiiiitttt yah word nya (hehehe)

Taomio : hahahaha, sebenernya OTP nya siapa? tapi tetep keep reading yah gimana pun ending nya nanti

choikim1310, TheB1gBoy, DoD Orange : ini betiga kok pada kompakan yah curiga sama Sai? lol

Nesia Dirgantara : makasih, ini udah lanjut yah :)

ninna : suka banget kelihatannya liat Sasuke nista

neot : hahahha, makasih buat pujian nya, ini udah dilanjut ;)

ojou sama : ha'i .. ini udah lanjut

.

Oke, sekian ..

Ditunggu review selanjutnya.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Story by : Hatake Aria

.

 **CHAPTER 4**

.

.

Naruto mengambil sebuah boarding pass dari dalam tas kecilnya, kemudian Ia berlari kecil kearah sang boss yang berada beberapa langkah didepannya. Ia menatap boss nya yang sedang berdiri di dekat meja informasi, yang sedang menunggu dirinya melakukan check-in untuk penerbangan mereka dari Itami Airport menuju Haneda pagi ini. Pria itu sedikit menguap kecil, seperti nya boss nya masih mengantuk, wajar saja pikirnya mengingat mereka harus berangkat dari hotel jam 8 pagi karena hampir 1 jam waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk sampai ke airport dari hotel tempat mereka menginap.

Naruto kemudian menyerahkan boarding pass milik Sasuke sesaat setelah dirinya berada di hadapan sang boss.

"Pak, ini boarding pass milik anda, 30 menit lagi kita akan boarding, gate 5, ayo pak kita cepat kesana" ujar Naruto seraya mendorong koper kecil miliknya

Sasuke menatap sekretarisnya yang terlihat sangat bersemangat sekali pagi ini. Lihatlah sedari tadi sebuah senyuman selalu menghiasi wajahnya. Ia memperhatikan Naruto dari ujung kaki hingga kepala, saat ini gadis itu tengah menggunakan sebuah dress putih off shoulder berlengan pendek, dengan lace yang melapisi kain putih dari pinggang hingga lututnya. Bahkan roknya yang kembang itu melambai-lambai saat Naruto berlari kecil menuju waiting room yang berada di gate 5. Terlihat sangat .. manis.

Sasuke segera mengambil tempat duduk tepat disebelah Naruto yang telah duduk terlebih dahulu, Ia menatap sang sekretaris yang kini tampak serius menuliskan sesuatu di agenda miliknya.

"Apa yang sedang kau tulis?" tanya nya penasaran

Naruto kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sang boss yang duduk disamping kirinya.

"Ah, ini saya sedang menyusun jadwal hari ini pak" Naruto kemudian memperlihatkan catatan nya pada sang boss

"Pukul 10.00 - 11.15 ini penerbangan kita dari Itami ke Haneda, ah, semoga tidak delay, terus anggap saja kita bisa keluar dari bandara haneda pukul 11.40, kemudian perjalanan dari Haneda ke Cafe tempat kita akan meeting memakan waktu sekitar 1 jam, dan meeting akan dimulai pukul 13.30"

Naruto melingkari beberapa point pada buku agenda nya, sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan menanggapinya. Ah, rasanya Naruto ingin sekali memaki Sabaku Gaara, Direktur dari Sabaku Group tersebut yang dengan seenak nya merubah jadwal meeting yang seharusnya diadakan di hari rabu menjadi hari minggu ini. Tak tahu kah dia, kalau rasanya badan Naruto hampir remuk karena terlalu lelah, setelah 3 hari berada di Kyoto dengan agenda rapat yang juga tak kalah padatnya dan kini setelah melewati perjalan udara mereka harus langsung menghadiri rapat lagi. Well, rasanya Naruto ingin mengibarkan berdera putih tanda Ia sudah tak sanggup lagi.

"Ah, setidak nya aku masih sempat ke gereja nanti, lagi pula arah ke café nya juga searah" gumamnya pelan, namun sepertinya masih dapat didengar dengan samar oleh Sasuke

"Kau mengatakan apa Naruto?"

Naruto kembali menatap Sasuke yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan sedikit kernyitan di dahi nya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa pak"

Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan mendengar jawaban Naruto, sepertinya sekretarisnya ini sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari dirinya. Ah, sayang saat ini dia terlalu lelah untuk berpikir. Sekali lagi Ia menguap kecil, bagaimana pun tidur hanya 3 jam tadi malam terasa belum cukup untuknya, dan tanpa permisi langsung saja Ia merebahkan kepalanya di pundak Naruto.

"Eh" Naruto refleks melirik kesamping kirinya saat dirasakannya kepala sang boss berada dipundaknya

"Sebentar saja, aku mengantuk"

Akhirnya Naruto hanya bisa pasrah, Ia harus merelakan pundaknya menjadi bantal buat sang boss. Sesekali Ia melirik wajah boss nya yang sedang tertidur di pundaknya, Ia tersenyum saat melihat wajah polos sang boss, _'semoga anda mendapatkan istri yang baik nanti nya'_ gumamnya dalam hati.

Naruto kembali menatap agenda kecil miliknya, sambil sesekali melirik orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di depan mereka. Tak jarang para calon penumpang yang hilir mudik di depan mereka melemparkan senyuman saat melihat keduanya, Well bagaimanapun posisi mereka saat ini terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Namun sayangnya Naruto sama sekali tidak berfikir sampai kearah situ.

"Hoaamm" Naruto menguap kecil, tak bisa dipungkiri dirinya pun sama lelah nya dengan sang boss

Baru saja Ia ingin menutup kedua sapphire nya, namun harus Ia tunda saat panggilan boarding terdengar di telinganya.

"Pak, bangun, kita sudah harus boarding"

Naruto mencoba membangunkan sang boss yang tertidur di pundaknya, namun nihil, Uchiha Sasuke sama sekali tidak merespon.

"Pak, bangun" sekali lagi Naruto mencoba membangunkan sang boss, kali ini Ia menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menepuk pelan pipi kiri sang boss

Sasuke memegang tangan Naruto yang berada di pipinya.

"Biarkan saja mereka mengantri duluan, kita belakangan saja" gumamnya tanpa membuka mata nya sedikit pun dan tentu, masih sambil memegang tangan kanan Naruto

Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pelan, kemudian Ia menarik pelan tangan kanannya dari genggaman Sasuke. Ia kemudian mengalihkan kedua sapphire nya menatap orang-orang yang tengah antri untuk boarding.

.

.

"English tea or Japanese tea?"

Naruto menatap seorang pramugari yang sedang menawarkan minuman kepadanya.

"English tea, please"

Sang pramugari mengangguk singkat, kemudian meletakkan secangkir Darjeeling tea dia atas meja lipat Naruto.

"And sugar?" tawar sang pramugari sekali lagi

"Yes, please"

Naruto tersenyum singkat kearah sang pramugari, ah, lagi-lagi Ia disangka bule karena rambut pirang dan mata birunya.

Setelah sang pramugari tersebut berlalu, Naruto segera melahap makanan yang tersaji di depannya, ah, rasanya dirinya benar-benar lapar sekali saat ini, padahal tadi pagi Ia sudah sarapan di hotel. Dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk seorang Namikaze Naruto menghabiskan makanannya, 10 menit, Ia cuma butuh waktu sesingkat itu untuk menghabiskan makanannya.

Kini kedua sapphire nya menatap ke arah boss nya yang duduk disamping jendela, sepertinya boss nya ini lebih tertarik untuk melihat gumpalan awan yang tersaji diluar jendela kaca pesawat daripada menatap makanan yang tersaji di depannya.

"Ano pak, anda tidak memakan makanan anda?"

Refleks Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya, kini kedua oniks kelamnya menatap lurus kedua sapphire Naruto.

"Tidak, aku masih kenyang" jawabnya singkat

Naruto melirik makanan yang tampaknya memang belum tersentuh sedikit pun oleh Sasuke.

"Boleh untukku pak?" tanya nya dengan sebuah cengiran yang menghiasi wajahnya

Sasuke tidak bisa untuk tidak ikut tersenyum saat melihat wajah Naruto yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan pikirnya. Ia segera mengambil nampan yang isi nya telah kosong dari meja lipat Naruto kemudian menggantinya dengan nampan miliknya. Ia pun kemudian meletakkan nampan milik Naruto diatas meja lipatnya.

"Makanlah" ujarnya seraya tersenyum simpul

Naruto mengangguk, tak lupa Ia membalas senyuman sang boss dengan cengiran tiga jarinya.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, langsung saja Naruto mulai melahap satu persatu makanan dihadapannya, ah Ia juga tak habis pikir dengan nafsu makan nya yang meningkat drastis belakangan ini.

Kali ini Sasuke terlihat lebih memilih menatap Naruto yang sedang menikmati makanannya, sepertinya bagi dirinya hal ini lebih menarik ketimbang pemandangan yang tersaji diluar jendela pesawat. Bahkan sebuah senyuman terus terukir diwajah tampannya.

"Pelan-pelan saja makannya"

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan mulutnya yang masih penuh dengan pudding jeruk, dan lagi Ia hanya membalas perkataan sang boss dengan cengirannya.

Perjalanan yang memakan waktu 1 jam 10 menit itu pun akhirnya berlalu. Saat ini kedua insan berbeda jenis kelamin itu sedang berjalan menuju terminal kedatangan di bandara Haneda. Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sedang mencoba menghubungi seseorang dari telpon pintar nya.

"Kakashi, kami sudah landing, aku tunggu di terminal kedatangan" ujar nya sesaat sebelum mematikan kembali smartphone nya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari lawan bicara nya.

Sasuke kemudian melirik Naruto yang tengah mengamati jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Kini keduanya telah berada di luar terminal kedatangan, menunggu Hatake Kakashi yang akan datang menjemput.

"Pak, kita masih ada waktu 1 jam setengah lagi sebelum meeting dimulai, saya permisi ke gereja sebentar yah pak, kita langsung bertemu di café tempat meeting saja nanti"

Naruto kemudian membungkuk singkat pada sang boss, kemudian menyetop sebuah taxi yang lewat.

"Hei, Naruto, ini waktu nya sudah mepet"

Naruto tidak mempedulikan perkataan sang boss, jemarinya dengan tergesa-gesa membuka pintu taxi tersebut.

"Tenang pak, aku di Katedral Santa Maria, itu searah dengan café tempat meeting, Jaa ne" ujar nya seraya melambaikan tangan kearah sang boss

Hampir saja Sasuke ikut masuk kedalam taxi yang ditumpangi Naruto jika saja dirinya tidak mendengar panggilan itu.

"Uchiha-san"

Sasuke kemudian mengalihkan pandangan kearah sumber suara, tampak di netra nya seorang Hatake Kakashi yang tengah berlari kecil menghampirinya, dan saat pandangannya kembali kearah taxi Naruto, Taxi itu telah berjalan pelan meninggalkan dirinya.

"Cih," Sasuke mendecih pelan

Sasuke menatap geram kearah Kakashi, Kakashi yang ditatap seperti itu pun menjadi serba salah.

"Pak, ayo mobilnya ada disana" ujar Kakashi menunjuk sebuah Audi putih yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempat keduanya berdiri.

Sasuke langsung mengambil tempat duduk di kursi penumpang, sedangkan Kakashi tanpa menunggu lagi dirinya langsung duduk di kursi pengemudi.

"Kita ke Katedral Santa Maria" ujar Sasuke

Kakashi sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya, bukannya mereka seharusnya pergi ke Higashi Café di daerah Ikebukuro?

"Bukan nya seharunya kita ke Higashi Café?" ujarnya kemudian

"Hm, tapi aku ingin ke gereja itu sebentar"

Lagi, Hatake Kakashi kembali mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Aku baru tahu anda cukup religius juga ternyata"

Sasuke mendecih pelan, memang diakuinya Ia bukan lah orang yang selalu pergi ke gereja di hari minggu.

"Sudahlah, turuti saja perkataan ku"

Tanpa berpikir jauh lagi, langsung saja Kakashi mengemudikan mobilnya menuju Katedaral Santa Maria.

Sementara itu di dalam taxi yang dikendarai Naruto, sedari tadi wanita bersurai pirang itu melirik ke arah jam tangannya, sudah setengah jam Ia berada di dalam taxi ini. Jika melihat cara sang driver mengendarai dan padatnya jalanan bisa-bisa Ia baru sampai di Katedral setengah jam lebih.

"Pak, bisa lebih cepat sedikit tidak?" Naruto menggerutu pada sang supir taxi yang diketahui bernama Kakuzu sesuai apa yang dibacanya di tanda pengenal driver pada taxi yang ditumpanginya itu

"Nona, jalanan didepan cukup padat, aku harus sedikit hati-hati agar taxi ku tidak lecet"

Lagi, Naruto hanya bisa mendengus pelan mendengar jawaban sang driver taxi.

"Aku akan membayar 2 kali lipat dari argo nya jika anda bisa sampai di Katedral Santa Maria dalam waktu 15 menit"

"As you wish lady"

Naruto sedikit terlonjak kebelakang saat sang driver tiba-tiba menambah kecepatannya, melihat cara sang driver membawa taxi Ia jadi sedikit menyesal telah menyuruh sang driver untuk lebih cepat, namun sayang sepertinya Ia sudah terlambat. Saat ini Ia hanya bisa merapalkan doa meminta keselamatan agar Ia bisa sampai di gereja dengan selamat.

.

.

Ino melirik kearah pria yang sedang berdiri disampingnya. Tak bisa dipungkiri jika pria disamping nya ini tampak sedikit err .. gugup.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sai?"

Sai melirik kearah Ino yang kini sedang menatap dengan cemas ke arahnya.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa Ino" ujarnya seraya mengalihkan pandangannya dari sahabat sejak kecilnya itu

"Kau yakin?"

Sekali lagi Sai melirik Ino yang berdiri disamping nya, sepertinya Ia memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegugupannya dihadapan Ino.

"Arrghh, sial, aku memang sedikit gugup Ino" ujarnya sedikit frustasi seraya mengacak rambutnya

"Hey, kau tahu butuh waktu lama untuk menata rambutmu itu tadi" ujar Ino seraya menyingkirkan tangan Sai dari rambutnya, perlahan gadis itu kembali merapikan rambut pria berkulit putih pucat itu.

Sai menarik nafas kemudian membuangnya perlahan, Ia melakukan hal itu berkali-kali sampai akhirnya Ia menjadi sedikit lebih tenang.

"Baiklah, aku sudah lebih tenang sekarang, karena semua ini terasa terburu-buru makanya aku jadi sedikit gugup"

Ino tersenyum kecil, akhirnya Ia bisa bernafas lega saat melihat Sai yang kini tampak lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Baiklah, kau bisa berjalan kedepan, tadi Naruto menghubungiku, sebentar lagi dia akan sampai, aku akan menunggunya diluar bersama Namikaze-san"

Sai mengangguk seraya menatap Ino, perlahan Ia berjalan kedepan. Ia sempat melirik sekilas ke arah wanita paruh baya bersurai merah yang tengah duduk bersampingan dengan kakeknya, Shimura Danzo. Wanita itu tersenyum lembut ke arahnya yang dibalasnya dengan senyuman juga.

Ino segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gedung, Ia berlari kecil menghampiri pria paruh baya bersurai pirang.

Sesaat kedua netra mereka teralih memandang sebuah taxi yang berhenti tak jauh dari keduanya berdiri. Tampak seorang wanita bersurai pirang keluar dari taxi tersebut, sepertinya Ia sedikit beragumen dengan sang driver taxi.

"Hey, kau hampir saja membuat ku mati muda pak!" ujar Naruto seraya mengeluarkan beberapa lembar ribuan yen dari dalam dompetnya

"Nona, sesuai keinginanmu kita sampai di gereja bahkan sebelum 15 menit"

Naruto hanya mendengus pelan, kemudian memberikan uang itu kepada sang driver. Tak lama taxi tersebut pun berlalu dari hadapannya. Ia kemudian membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Yamanaka Ino yang berlari kecil kearahnya.

"Kau hampir terlambat Naruto" ujarnya yang hanya dibalas cengiran oleh Naruto.

Ino segera mengambil koper kecil dan tas milik Naruto, kemudian Ia memakaikan sebuah veil putih dengan flower crown di surai pirang Naruto. Ino juga memberikan sebuah buket mawar putih kepada Naruto untuk dipegangnya

"Setidaknya kau sedikit terlihat seperti pengantin saat ini"

Lagi, Naruto hanya menyengir kecil mendengar perkataan Ino.

"Hey, pengantin wanita akan segera masuk" ujar Ino melalui Bluetooth Handsfree di telinga kanannya.

Naruto kemudian menggandeng lengan Minato sang ayah. Minato memandang penuh arti sang putri tunggal. Perlahan pria paruh baya itu menghela nafasnya.

"Naruto, kenapa semuanya menjadi diluar rencana seperti ini sayang?"

Naruto melirik sekilas sang ayah, kemudian Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Yang penting aku menikah kan? Bukan nya ayah dan Ibu juga sudah ingin menimang cucu?"

Minato mendengus pelan mendengar jawaban putrinya. ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu berwarna putih didepannya, dengan mantap Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan Naruto yang berada diampingnya yang tengah menggandeng lengannya. Perlahan pintu itu terbuka, keduanya kini bisa melihat Sai dengan tuxedo hitamnya yang tengah berdiri di depan altar bersama sang pendeta.

Sai tersenyum kecil saat dilihatnya Naruto sedang berjalan menuju dirinya, wanita nya terlihat sangat cantik walau hanya dengan dress putih yang terkesan sederhana tersebut. Padahal sebelumnya Ia sudah memesan gaun pengantin rancangan Vera Wang untuk dikenakan sang mempelai, tapi sudahlah, Naruto nya tetap cantik memakai apapun.

Minato berjalan pelan menuju altar, mengantarkan sang putri kepada mempelai pria nya. Terdengar sebuah lantunan suara piano yang dimainkan mengiri perjalanan keduanya.

"Ayah, tak bisakah kau berjalan lebih cepat lagi?" bisik Naruto

Minato sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya melihat sang putri tunggal yang sedikit tampak gelisah menatap jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya.

Naruto sedikit mempercepat jalannya, yang mau tak mau Minato pun mengikuti ritme jalan Naruto. Akhirnya sampailah mereka berdua, Minato pun perlahan melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan putrinya dan menyerahkannya kepada pria bersurai hitam yang tengah tersenyum menatap dirinya.

"Kuserahkan putri ku kepada mu Sai"

Sai tersenyum sembari meraih tangan Naruto.

"Arigatou, Ji-san"

Minato tersenyum.

"Mulai sekarang, kau bisa memanggilku Tou-san"

Minato pun segera berjalan meninggalkan kedua mempelai, kemudian mengambil tempat duduk tepat disamping Kushina.

"Akhirnya putri kita menikah Minato-kun"

Minato tersenyum menatap sang istri, kemudian kedua nya kembali memfokuskan pandangan ke arah kedua mempelai yang kini berdiri dihadapan pendeta.

"Sesuai Titah Tuhan, Bahwa Ia yang menciptakan manusia sejak semula menjadikan mereka laki-laki dan perempuan. Dan firman Nya .." Sang pendeta mulai membacakan pidato pernikahan, namun belum sempat Ia menyelesaikan pidatonya, sang mempelai wanita sudah menginterupsi dirinya

"Pak pendeta bisakah langsung saja ke janji pernikahan, aku tidak punya banyak waktu saat ini, ah dan juga janji pernikahannya yang singkat saja, jangan yang terlalu panjang"

Sai mengeryitkan dahinya menatap sang kekasih, sedangkan pendeta tersebut hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pelan mendengar perkataan sang mempelai wanita.

"Shimura Sai, apakah anda mengakui di hadapan Tuhan bahwa anda bersedia dan mau menerima Namikaze Naruto sebagai istri anda satu-satunya dan hidup bersamanya dalam pernikahan suci seumur hidup, dan mengasihinya sama seperti anda mengasihi diri sendiri, mengasuh dan merawatnya, menghormati dan memeliharanya dalam keadaan susah dan senang, dalam keadaan kelimpahan atau kekurangan, dalam keadaan sakit dan sehat dan setia kepadanya selama anda berdua hidup, serta bersedia menjaga kesucian perkawinan anda ini sebagai suami yang setia dan takut akan Tuhan sepanjang umur hidupmu?"

"Ya saya bersedia" dengan mantap Sai menjawabnya

Kali ini sang pendeta menatap Naruto.

"Namikaze Naruto, apakah anda mengakui di hadapan Tuhan bahwa anda bersedia dan mau menerima Shimura Sai sebagai suami anda satu-satunya dan hidup bersamanya dalam pernikahan suci seumur hidup, dan .."

"Ya, saya bersedia" Naruto dengan mantap menjawab pertanyaan pendeta yang bahkan belum selesai itu, toh Ia tadi sudah mendengar pertanyaan yang pastinya sama seperti saat pendeta bertanya kepada Sai

Lagi, sang pendeta hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan melihat tingkah tak biasa seorang mempelai wanita, baru kali ini Ia melihat pengantin wanita seperti Naruto.

"Shimura Sai, sekarang ucapkan janji nikah anda dengan sungguh-sungguh. Dengan kebebasan dan tanpa paksaan" lanjut sang pendeta seraya memandang lekat kearah Sai

"Saya, Shimura Sai menerima engkau, Namikaze Naruto menjadi satu-satunya istri dalam pernikahan yang sah, untuk dimiliki dan dipertahankan, sejak hari ini dan seterusnya, dalam suka dan duka, semasa kelimpahan dan kekurangan, di waktu sakit dan di waktu sehat, untuk dikasihi dan diperhatikan serta dihargai, sampai kematian memisahkan kita, menurut titah kudus Tuhan dan iman percaya saya kepada Nya, kuucapkan janji setiaku kepadamu"

Kali ini pandangan sang pendeta beralih ke wanita bersurai pirang tersebut.

"Saya, Namikaze Naruto menerima engkau, Shimura Sai menjadi satu-satunya suami dalam pernikahan yang sah, untuk dimiliki dan dipertahankan, sejak hari ini dan seterusnya, dalam suka dan duka, semasa kelimpahan dan kekurangan, di waktu sakit dan di waktu sehat, untuk dikasihi dan diperhatikan serta dihargai, sampai kematian memisahkan kita, menurut titah kudus Tuhan dan iman percaya saya kepada Nya, kuucapkan janji setiaku kepadamu"

"Saudara Shimura Sai masukkan cincin pada jari manis tangan kanan Saudari Namikaze Naruto sebagai tanda kasih saudara kepadanya yang tidak akan berakhir dan tidak akan luntur, dan anda Saudari Namikaze Naruto masukkan cincin pada jari manis tangan kanan Saudara Shimura Sai sebagai tanda kasih saudara kepadanya yang tidak akan berakhir dan tidak akan luntur" lanjut sang pendeta

Kedua nya mengangguk pelan, Ayame asisten Ino menghampiri kedua mempelai itu dan memberikan sebuah kotak perhiasan yang didalamnya terdapat sepasang cicin.

Sai dan Naruto perlahan mengambil cincin tersebut dan memakaikan nya di jari manis masing-masing secara bergantian.

"Dengan demikian, Saya Hidan sebagai Hamba Tuhan menyatakan dihadapan Tuhan dan Jemaat Nya bahwa Saudara Shimura Sai dan Saudari Namikaze Naruto resmi dan sah sebagai suami istri di hadapan Tuhan"

Naruto menghela nafasnya lega, _'akhirnya selesai juga'_ pikirnya. Ia kemudian melirik jam tangan nya.

"Uh, sedikit lagi" batinnya gusar

"Baiklah, sekarang anda boleh mencium pasangan anda" lanjut sang pendeta

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan sang pendeta langsung menarik kepala Sai yang kini telah resmi menjadi suaminya dengan kedua tanggannya walau sedikit kesusahan karena satu tangannya masih memegang buket mawar putih, Ia sedikit berjinjit untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan sang suami, mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Sai, Ia mencium lembut sang suami yang langsung menuai suara riuh di dalam katedral tersebut, bahkan sang pendeta hanya bisa membelalakkan mata nya melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Tak kusangka, ternyata putrimu cukup agresif Namikaze-san" ujar Danzo seraya tersenyum melihat pemandangan didepan mereka

Minato hanya bisa menyengir, Ia juga tidak habis pikir bahwa putrinya bisa melakukan hal itu.

Sai membulatkan kedua irisnya saat Naruto mencium dan melumat bibirnya, hey, seharusnya dia yang melakukan hal ini, lagi, Naruto mengambil perannya. Baru saja Ia ingin memejamkan kedua matanya dan membalas ciuman Naruto, namun sebuah suara mencegahnya melakukan hal tersebut.

.

.

Sasuke tampak sedikit tergesa-gesa membuka pintu mobilnya, Ia kemudian membanting cukup keras pintu mobilnya yang ditanggapi kernyitan di dahi Hatake Kakashi. Ia kemudian berlari kecil ke arah pintu berwarna putih tersebut, membuka nya dengan kasar. Oniks kelamnya berusaha mencari sosok bersurai pirang di dalam katedral tersebut, dirinya berusaha memanggil sang wanita.

"Naru … to" suaranya seakan hilang, saat melihat wanita yang sedari tadi dicarinya tengah mencium mesra seorang pria didepan altar

Naruto yang mendengar suara Sasuke langsung meyudahi ciumannya dengan Sai, Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah pria yang sedang berdiri mematung di depan pintu.

"Ah, pak, anda sudah datang" ujarnya dengan nada riangnya, yang ditanggapi kernyitan dahi oleh Sai.

Sai pun menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat pria yang baru saja disapa istrinya ini. Kedua oniks kelam mereka pun saling bersibobrok.

Naruto kembali mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di pipi Sai, sebelum pergi dirinya sempat membisikkan sesuatu di telinga sang suami.

"Ada hal penting yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu, sampai jumpa nanti malam sayang"

Naruto tersenyum kepada sang suami, sebelum akhirnya Ia berlari ke arah Sasuke yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Sontak, tingkahnya ini mendapat perhatian dari seluruh tamu yang berada di dalam katedral. Sekali lagi, Naruto melambaikan tangannya kearah sang suami yang dibalas dengan lambaian tangan oleh Sai, walau masih sangat jelas terlihat wajah setengah shock milik Sai. Bagaimana Ia tidak cukup shock, baru saja beberapa menit yang lalu upacara pemberkatan mereka selesai, kini sang mempelai wanita malah pergi meninggalkan dirinya.

Naruto kembali berlari kecil kearah Sasuke.

"Pak, tangkap ini" ujar nya seraya melemparkan buket mawar putih tersebut kearah sang boss, refleks Sasuke pun menangkap buket tersebut

"Semoga anda segera menyusul" lanjutnya lagi dengan setengah berteriak

Sasuke sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya menatap buket yang kini berada di tangan kanannya, sedangkan beberapa wanita tampak menatapnya dengan tatapan mereka yang terlihat err, menggoda.

Sebelum menghampiri Sasuke, Naruto terlebih dahulu menghampiri Ino yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Sasuke, Ia kemudian melepas veil dengan flower crown tersebut dari surai pirangnya, memberikannya kepada Ino dan mengambil tas kecil nya yang sedari tadi dipegang Ino.

"Yamanaka-san, terima kasih telah membantu ku, kamu memang teman yang baik" ujar Naruto seraya memeluk Ino yang tampak masih shock melihat tingkah istri teman semasa kecilnya itu

"Ah, Iya"

Naruto segera menghampiri Sasuke, dan dengan seenaknya Ia menarik lengan sang boss.

"Pak, ayo, meeting kita akan dimulai 20 menit lagi"

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya, sungguh Ia masih terlalu terkejut dengan semua yang baru saja di alaminya. Ia baru saja ditinggal menikah oleh seorang wanita yang disukainya. Akhirnya Ia hanya bisa pasrah saat lengannya ditarik paksa oleh Naruto, bahkan Ia sedikit kewalahan saat harus menyamakan ritme langkahnya dengan sang sekretaris.

Sedangkan Naruto, jangan ditanya lagi. Ia terlihat sangat bahagia karena akhirnya Ia pun resmi menyandang gelar Nyonya Shimura.

.

######

.

.

 **OMAKE**

.

Sasuke memijit pangkal hidungnya, kejadian kemarin sungguh masih sulit untuk diterimanya, sampai-sampai Ia hanya tertidur selama 2 jam tadi malam. Bahkan Ia datang sedikit terlambat di senin pagi ini karena sebelum menuju kantor nya, Ia menyempatkan diri untuk singgah ke gerai kopi yang tak jauh dari kantornya.

Sasuke berjalan perlahan seraya menyesap Americano miliknya, oniks kelamnya menangkap 2 sosok sekretarisnya yang terlihat sedang berbincang di meja Naruto, yah untuk masuk keruangannya Ia harus melewati ruangan sekretarisnya itu. Dan tampaknya kedua sekretarisnya itu terlalu serius hingga tidak menyadari kedatangannya.

"Ehh, Naruto, bukannya masih terlalu cepat kau mencari nama untuk anakmu, kamu juga baru kemarin kan menikah nya" ujar Sakura saat melihat Naruto yang tengah mem-browsing nama-nama anak yang bagus di layar PC nya

"Ah, tidak juga, 7 bulan setengah lagi anakku juga akan lahir" ujarnya seraya bersenandung kecil

"Upss" Naruto langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tanggannya, Ia baru sadar kalau Ia keceplosan mengatakannya pada Sakura, namun sayang tampaknya bukan hanya Sakura saja yang terkejut. Lihatlah sang boss kita bahkan sampai menyemburkan Americano yang tadi diteguk nya, sehingga membuatnya sedikit tersedak

"Uhukk, uhukk" Sasuke terbatuk dengan tidak elitnya

Naruto dan Sakura yang telah menyadari kehadiran boss mereka langsung berlari kearah sang boss. Sakura segera mengambil kopi yang tadi dipegang Sasuke, sedangkan Naruto, Ia kemudian menyerahkan beberapa lembar tissue kepada Sasuke seraya menepuk pelan tengkuk Sasuke.

Ohh, poor Sasuke.

Drrtt ..

Naruto segera berlari kecil menghampiri smartphone nya yang bergetar, perlahan jemarinya membuka pesan yang dikirim oleh sang suami.

' _Jangan lupa minum susu mu sayang, dan jaga kesehatan mu dan anak kita :)'_

Naruto tersenyum kecil membaca pesan sang suami, ah, rasanya Ia jadi tak sabar menunggu 7 bulan setengah lagi.

.

######

.

 **FIN**

.

Fyuuhh, akhirnya selesai juga fic gaje ku ini (peres keringat)

Terimakasih buat semua yang telah membaca fic ini, juga buat yang udah fav dan follow fic ini, sekali lagi saya Hatake Aria mengucapkan terimakasih (bungkuk 90 derajat)

Buat yang mendukung pairing SaiNaru, selamat keinginan kalian tercapai, karna saat mau buat chap 3, disitu aku udah putusin bahwa endingnya ini Naru sama Sai, toh di fic tetangga udah banyak kan Naru sama Sasuke (hahahha)

Walau saat mengetik adegan SasuNaru saat dibandara dan di dalam pesawat aku sempat merasa kasihan dan bersalah sama Sasuke, bahkan aku sampai meminta maaf pada PVC Uchiha Sasuke yang tepajang rapi di meja belajarku (okeh fix, gue udah mulai gila sekarang)

Dan untuk scene pernikahan nya, berhubung aku bukan Katolik atau Kristen jadi ucapan pendeta itu aku comot dari hasil googling, maafkan saya kalau ternyata tidak sesuai yah :( (Sesungguhnya kesalahan adalah milik manusia, dan kesempurnaan adalah milik Tuhan YME) :D

Nah, udah jelas yah di chap ini kenapa Naru tetep ngotot buat nikah secepatnya sama Sai, yah karna .. _itu_. Dan Naru baru bilang ke Sai hal _itu_ dimalam harinya setelah pernikahan mereka.

Well, buat para komentator :

TheB1gBoy : Well, sejujurnya aku tidak terlalu suka konflik (hehehe) sejak awal udah diputuskan kalau fic ini hanya berchapter pendek saja, cukup susah membuat fic dengan chapter panjang dan alur lambat sebenarnya, karena kalau terlalu dipaksakan malah jalan ceritanya jadi aneh dan pembaca jadi bosen dengan cerita nya, tapi semoga suka dengan endingnya ini yah :)

kitsu-snl : Makasih, nih final chap nya udah dipanjangin

Nesia Dirgantara : Sankyuu, yoshh .. ini udah dilanjut

Taomio : Hahahaha, ini udah dipanjangin yah, semoga suka dengan endingnya, udah kejawab yah pertanyaannya

Uzumaki Yun : Makasih udah suka, udah kejawab yah pertanyaan nya :)

yuunhi : Upss, di fic ini aku nggak ada mau bashing chara, jadi nggak ada mau buat konflik (hehehe) semoga suka dengan ending nya yah

itakun : Oke, udah seneng yah karna ending nya Naru sama Sai

DoD Orange : Hahahaha, udah jangan jengkel lagi sama Sasuke dong, tenang, keinginan anda terkabul, tidak ada perselingkuhan disini

chanchan : Emang dasarnya bawaan si Sai itu tenang, jadinya doi pun ngadepin nya dengan kalem, kan sebelumnya Sai belum tahu kalau ternyata Naru sudah hamil anaknya, makanya doi tenang-tenang aja kalaupun pernikahannya harus dipending 6 bulan lagi


End file.
